Nintendo Wars
by Koelker12
Summary: See your favorite Nintendo Characters take place in the Star Wars Story. Complete! Second episdode is up and the third is in process. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

"I don't own any of Nintendo's characters or plots of star wars"

I know this story is pretty strange at first but just bear with me for a while.

"Mamma-mia, I hate-a this goomba farm!" complained Mario to his uncle Ness.

"Sorry Mario, but we have to make a living and pay our taxes to the Nintendian Empire", his uncle sighed. "We barley make it by as it is". Mario's uncle walked inside down into the underground farmhouse. "Check the goomba pen quick before you finish!" Ness called.

Mario slouched in boredom and went to the goomba pen. "Oh-No!" he cried in shock at the sight of the open pen gate, "The goombas are loose-a!".

Uncle Ness ran out in panic. "No! No! No!" he shouted as he watched his goomba herd disappear in the distance. "Without the milk of our goombas, we'll never raise enough tax money!".

They both walked inside feeling defeated.

The next morning, Mario went to the local town on his warp star, just to sell it. When he arrived he met a strange man garbed in green.

"Who are you" Mario inquired. "Your greener than my long dead brother Luigi!"

"I am...Master Link of the Nedi Order!" he said in a dramatic voice.

"Wow-a, a Nedi! I thought they were extinct!

"Almost" he said sadly. "What brings you here today?"

"I have to sell-a my warp star for tax money!"

"Really may I follow you?"

"Uhhhh" moaned Mario a little crept out, "I guess-a"

The two went and sold the warp star for plenty of gold coins, than returned to the goomba ranch, finding it mangled and burning. Mario ran and wept over his dead uncle Ness, then cursed the fact he had been to late with the tax money, and the Nintendian Empire had destroyed his home.

"I am sorry for you" muttered Master Link.

"I'll be having revenge on those Nintendians" Mario shouted with clenched fists.

"Let us go back and find a ship off this planet" Link said. "Then we can leave and plan your revenge".

Mario agreed and did not question the odd fact that this total stranger wanted to help him and kept following him around.

They arrived at the town and entered the local cantina. Master Link, who always seemed to have things planned, led Mario to two strange smugglers.

"Good morning" said Mario to a furry pointed ear man.

"Hello" he replied, "I am Captain Fox. This is my co-pilot Yoshi. We hear you need a fast ride?".

Mario nodded, "I feel like I need-a the fastest ship-a in the galaxy!"

"Really?" added Fox, "I happen to own the fastest ship in the galaxy".

"We will take it!" Link but in.

"Yoshi, fire up the Great Fox" said Fox calmly.

They all went over towards the local ship hangar and prepared to board the Great Fox. But suddenly, a wave of space pirates marched towards them, blasterss ready.

"You didn't tell me you had Nintendian Space Pirates after you" Fox shouted in panic.

"They want the tax money!" Link shouted as he pushed everyone up the loading ramp. Fox and Yoshi raced to the controls and fired up the engines. The Great Fox than roared into the sky as the Space Pirates blasted away in a futile effort.


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't own any of Nintendo's characters or plots of star wars"

Ok I'm gonna continue this for a while, and if I get more reviews I'll keep going as long as someone's willing to read.

"I can't believe you dragged me into some trouble you had going with the Nintendian Empire" sighed Captain Fox.

Yoshi played chess in the corner with Mario, using little holographic Poke'mon as playing pieces. Master Link sat over near them, watching Mario's move. He lost the next turn.

"You must use the Nedi's great advantage as warriors to be successful at this" Master Link told him. "The N-Force"

Mario looked at him, "So o.k. I know I agreed to become a Nedi with-a you, but when do I get a weapon-a?"

Master Link grabbed a small cylinder from his cloak.

"This is a Beam-Saber"

He ignited it to show a brilliant purple blade.

"It was your older brother's. Use it well."

Mario took it then raised an eyebrow, "I never knew Luigi was a Nedi!"

Suddenly the ship shuddered and shook. Captain Fox ran in from the cockpit.

"We're caught in a tractor beam from some,...giant, moon maybe?"

Master Link ran to the window.

"That's no moon..."

A giant gray ball loomed ahead in the vastness of space.

"It looks like a...giant koopa shell?" Mario cut in.

"It's a battle station! Look at the size of it"

The four stared in awe at the giant mechanical koopa shell floating in front of the Great Fox. The ship was getting sucked in towards the giant gapping hole in the front of the shell.

"We're trapped!"

Yoshi the Dinosaur, from his home planet Yoshi Island, grabbed some laser guns from the wall and passed them out. Fox ran over to a hidden floor compartment and slipped in.

"Follow Me!"


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't own any of Nintendo's characters or plots of star wars"

The two Nintendian Space Pirate soldiers strode into the room. They walked to the height of the Death Koopa's bridge and faced the dark figure near the front.

"I want that ship searched from top to bottom. I _want_ the passengers alive."

The soldiers nodded, than turned and exited.

The dark figure snickered and pushed out a confident smile, then quickly turned it to a frown again., as he sensed a powerful ally from the past. . .

Darth Vuigi continued observing the deck's activity. He looked at the Great Fox through a monitor, and saw seven pirates enter the vessel, which was currently held captive in the bay.

"Keep things under control Moff Pichu, I'm going to interrogate Princess Peach further on the location of the Rebel Base"

The little yellow fluff-ball gave an affirmative "Pichu!" then turned to watch the deck, as Vuigi strode away.

"Now!"

_Bang_

Captain Fox dragged his prey back into the ship, as Mario and Yoshi did the same. They fit on the loose shoulder pieces and chest plates, and even a bit of the head piece.

"We look-a retarded"

Fox gave Mario a look.

"We have to get to that room up there," he pointed out the front window to a high room observing the bay, "and open up the hangar doors!"

Master Link was in deep thought. He then realized a mistake in the plan.

"It won't work. I'll have to go turn off the Tractor Beam before you could leave"

They all agreed and departed out into the hangar. Without any problems, they made it out, and gave the _real _pirates hanging around a shrug, that they found nothing.

In minutes they reached the room and found it empty. Fox locked the door.

"I shall go now, we can keep in touch with these" said Master Link.

He tossed Mario a comlink so they could talk to each other. Then he dashed out the door (first unlocking it with the N-Force) and headed for his goal, that seemed so very simple to the others. But inside, Master Link knew he must face his destiny.

Mario was currently typing away on the present computer.

"Mama-mia!" he shouted "They have a princess held-a captive!"

"So what" snapped Fox, who was in a bad mood after getting involved in all this. "Were only getting out of here. We aren't saving any princess on my watch!"

Mario frowned at him. It wasn't just any princess. It was the Rebel leader! They had to do something. If only...

"I bet there will be a big cash-a reward-a!" he slid by the agitated fox.

Captain Fox's ear twitched.

"A reward ey? We'll need a plan though to get into that cell block." He paused and rubbed his chin. "And I think I got one". He grabbed some extra cuffs from the security box by the door.


	4. Chapter 4

So far so good, you may have noticed some things missing from the plot before like...no droids to give stupid comments, no aunt for Mario, and no bar fight, but they affect the plot little and I promise that by the end, this story will be good anyhow.

Fox and Mario escorted the "(captured)" Yoshi down the busy hall. The other Space Pirates were completely fooled by the disguises, and things were looking good. They turned a corner to face the elevators. Stepping inside one, they were suddenly alone and removed their helmets.

"So far-a so good-a!"

The elevator pinged, and the door slid open. Helmets once again placed on their heads, they walked out into the Detention facility. A few Space Pirates glanced up, then returned to their work. The officer on duty walked forward.

"Where are you taking this...thing?" he asked Fox.

Fox looked to Mario then answered, "We're um...it's a prison transfer to cell block TX-138". He pointed down the red glowing row of cells that held countless prisoners. The officer pirate looked there as well then turned back and surveyed the Dinosaur.

"I wasn't notified" the Officer hissed. "Let me check to see if that cell is unoccupied".

The officer turned his back...

"Watch out! It's loose!" Yoshi's cuffs exploded as the Dinosaur ripped open it's arms. He turned right to a pirate and a long pink tongue lashed out and clung to the alien's head. It retracted and soon the Dino had a mouth full of Space Pirate.

Mario and Fox yanked out two Ray Guns and blasted away. The Pirates didn't have a chance and fell to the floor. The officer slammed down onto the intercom. Fox looked around the steaming room.

"Good shooting kid"

Yoshi grabbed the bodies and dragged them to a corner to hide whileFox ran to the active intercom. A voice broke through.

"Security Center come in! Security Center..."

Fox glanced down the list of captives as his free hand slowly moved for the intercom. _There!_

"She's in cell 2018!"

Mario hurried down the hall blaster ready. Fox then pressed the intercom button.

"Uh...everything's alright here, there was just a uhhh... weapon malfunction, but um, we all o.k.. How are You?"

Fox winced, that last part defiantly gave it away.

"We sending a squad down to che-"

_Blast!_

Fox fired at the intercom.

"Mario, we gonna have company soon!"

Master Link slowly inched his way around the massive Tractor Beam Generator. He could sense the Rainbow Shard (that's from Kirby if your wondering) that was powering the machine inside. Larger Shards powered other things in the Death Koopa too, like the main cannon and shield system. He reached the back and found the spare control box. He gently eased the levers down till the beam's power ceased to exist. The low hum from the power decrease caught two pirate's attention.

Master Link sensed them coming to check.

"What was that?" he heard.

With the wave of his hand, an imaginary sound entered their mind and they looked the opposite direction, as the Nedi slipped away.

Fox and Yoshi waited patiently while Mario dashed down the row of cells. He finally arrived at 2018. He used the force and opened the door (all new Nedi's need a little practice!) and stepped into the entry. There on the bench, a beautiful princess slept.

She woke.

"Who are you?"

"I'm-a here to rescue you"

"What?" she asked confused.

Mario thought. He had a feeling he should tell her he was with that Master Link guy.

"I'm here with Master Link!"

Her eyes widened. "Master Link!"

She jumped up and ran out, pulling him with her. They dashed down the hall as they met Fox and Yoshi, charging in their direction.

"Pirates! A whole squad of 'em" yelled Fox. He turned and fired a few suppressive shots in their direction. "We have to find another way!"

Princess Peach looked around, determined now that she was getting off the Death Koopa. She scanned the hall, now filling with abundant lasers, and found a vent that led to the garbage shoot. (Yes, she just happens to know it's a garbage shoot).

"Hurry! Into the garbage shoot!"

She ran over, snatched Mario's ray gun, blasted a hole and jumped in.

"Go ahead kid, I'll hold'em" shouted Fox to Mario. Mario plunged inside the smelly hole. Yoshi crossed the hall width from his cover, and bent down, the instantly retracted and made a fuss.

"I don't care what you smell down there, get in!" Fox yelled, blasting a charging Pirate. The Dinosaur jumped in against his will, and Fox soon followed, leaving the detachment of troopers confused and at failure.


	5. Chapter 5

Hooray for SSB and SW! I shall continue on with the next chap! 

The trash compactor smelled worse than goomba fodder to Mario and his companions. The junk was piled along the walls on both sides making a valley of garbage in between. A foot or so of contaminated water occupied the lower part of the room. The hero's waded about trying to find a way out. Yoshi pounded on a sealed exit. Fox eyed him.

"Move over!" he finally shouted, "I'll blast us outta here!".

"Wait don't!" shouted Peach in distress.

Fox fired anyway, and the bolt ricocheted around the reinforced room, barely missing Mario. They all gave Fox an evil gaze. Fox lowered the gun.

"O.k. that didn't work" he said awkwardly.

Mario was staring down at the black water, when suddenly he saw something move.

"Mama-mia!" he yelled, as a unseen force yanked him under.

The others rushed to his aid. But the water had settled and the Italian was no where to be seen.

Then, his mustached face burst forth from the water. A coral snake (like from D.K. Country caves) had a deadly hold on Mario. He tore at his neck, trying to break free from the constriction.

"Hold still" cried Fox.

He aimed his Ray gun, and fired at the serpents side. It squealed in pain; then curled into a loop and sprang off (screen).

"That was-a close-a" panted Mario.

And then, as if there hadn't been enough action in the compactor already, the massive machine activated on it's weekly routine.

"AHHHH!" the rebels yelled in terror. Yoshi went crazy and continued to babble in his Dino language.

"Barricade the walls!" shouted Princess Peach, because for some reason she seemed to always know what to do.

The walls were indeed closing in on either side, mowing over the peaks of debris.

Mario panicked. "What are we-a going to do-a?" Then an idea hit him. He grabbed his comlink that Master Link had given him.

"Master Link! Do you hear me? Master Link!"

There was a response instantly. "Yes, what is it padawan?"

"Shut down all the garbage compactors on the Detention level!"

"You will have to give me a moment to get to a control center"

"Hurry!"

Mario switched off the link to Link (Ha HA). He turned and grabbed a massive pipe to wedge between the crushing ramparts. The sound of metal twisting and bending could be heard now. Only several feet remained between the walls.

"Master Link!" cried Mario on his comlink.

Meanwhile, Master Link dashed down the halls, invisible to the weak minded. Only one more corner to turn, his senses told him. Mario's constant drone wailed over the link, catching a couple of pirates' attention. He then rounded the turn and shot through a door. Inside was a elaborate museum of panels and screens. He sensed out the garbage controls with his mind and moved to them with inhuman speed. He smashed the Detention level button that was red. It flashed green, as the walls came to a stop, three feet away.

Down in the Detention level, there was a celebration. Fox and Mario cheered they were alive. As Yoshi was awarded by the exit opening on queue. They ran out into the hallway, leaving the dump behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

Despite the fact that no one reviewed Ch. 5, I assume readers will read it eventually...so onward I go with a rather longer chap than usual.

Mario, Fox, Peach, and Yoshi had been dashing through the halls trying to find their way out. As they turned a corner, they came face to face with a whole squad of Space Pirates. Fox lifted his rifled, yelled, and blasted the front one square in the chest. The others turned and ran in confusion that they were being attacked on their impenetrable ship. Yoshi and Fox dragged it on and chased after them, yelling with a brave battle charge.

"They're gonna get themselves killed!" cried Peach.

"I think-a they'll be alright-a!" said Mario. "Let's go this way."

They ran the other way, and made a mad dash for safety. Then they came to a four way hall meet. Pirates swarmed in from the front and right, as they swerved left and headed for a lonely door.

They ran through as the automatic open system kicked in. Suddenly the floor fell away, and Peach and Mario teetered on the edge of despair. A long trench separated them from the other side of a deep gap, that ran both ways as far as the eye could see.

Mario turned to see the Pirates gaining, and fired at the door controls to the side. The door locked shut.

"That wont-a hold long-a!" he shouted.

Peach looked around frantically, "We have to find a way across" she cried, "find the controls for the bridge"

Mario looked at the control panel. "I think-a I just blasted them-a!"

The panel sparked, as if laughing at Mario's foolishness.

The door then popped up an inch.

"Their coming through!"

Mario looked across the causeway. There standing on the other edge was Master Link.

"Master Link!" Mario shouted, "were-a stuck-a"

Link smiled. Then with lightning speed, drew his handy Hookshot! He aimed it upwards at some hanging cylinders, that had a mysterious purpose, and fired at their base. The hook caught on and instantly retracted, sending Link soaring through the air; but he fell short, and the Nedi plummeted to his death, never to fully fill his destiny as a master of the N-Force. (Just screwing with ya). He reached the top, and unlatched. He then fell slowly, almost unnatural, and landed with a soft plop next to Peach.

"It's you! Master Link!" Peach shouted. "You are my only hope"

"Really?" he asked.

"I guess..."

Then the door slid up three feet, making the trio jump.

"Let's go!" shouted Link.

Mario and peach grabbed his tunic, as the Master fired at the same spot again. They were flung into the air, then landed on the other side, but not slowly as Link had done before.

Suddenly a storm of lasers came washing through like a wave. Mario took the others and led them away and around the corner where they met Fox and Yoshi.

"Hey, you're okay!" he said glancing nervously behind him.

As they all turned to rush into the hangars, Master Link dashed left wordlessly, and unnoticed. Mario and the other three moved forward, on a long dash to the hangar doors. As they ran, two Space Pirates came in behind them, holding the deadly weapons feared by many throughout the galaxy.

Red Koopa Shells.

They charged back their arms, then released their charged power, hurtling the shells quicker than lightning.

"MAMA-MIA!" yelled Mario. The shells were closing in, as well as the hangar doors. It was gonna be close. The two shells had chosen Mario and Fox as their homing targets. Several feet away now, the shells began to gain speed.

"We made it!" cried Fox.

They leapt through the hangar doors, and rolled across the floor, as the gateway slammed shut behind them. Two dull thuds marked the impact of the shells. They had made it. But they didn't rest long. Clashing sounds caught the entire hangar's attention. Mario gasped, as he saw Master Link battling a mysterious green figure in a brutal Beam Saber duel.

The two figures, both clad in green, became a blur of green and red. The two dashed around, running up walls, bouncing off ceilings, and striking every chance they had. But it was obvious Master Link was tiring.

The two then stopped in a holding parry. The Beam sabers quivered at the strength being poured into them, and beads of sweat ran down the Nedi's faces.

Unheard to Mario and friends, Vuigi said to Link, "It was foolish of you to face me, old friend"

"Your hate and anger will eventually lead to your downfall, Lord Vuigi"

They pulled away and Link lifted his lightsaber in front of him.

"Strike me down, and I shall become more powerful than you can ever imagine" said the calm master.

Vuigi stared at him for a moment, as if thinking the consequences, then reared back, and sliced his saber through his old enemy.

The Nedi disappeared in a flash, and his green tunic floated to the ground, while the clang of his various weapons slammed on the cold floor. Vuigi watched the bombs, hookshot, shield, bow, staff, rupees, magic bottles, boomerang, hammer, roc's cape, and finally the beloved hat fall uselessly to the floor. Some distance away Mario shouted out in horror.

"NOOOOO!" he cried in horror. The mustached man watched it as if in slow motion. He was pulled back by Fox and Peach, their voices a distant echo in his head. Against his will he was dragged into the Great Fox as he watched Vuigi through the front view port, walk slowly into the hangar and point at the G Fox. The massive ship turned, and blasted away from the grave site of Nedi Master Link of the Nedi order.


	7. Chapter 7

The silence aboard the Great Fox was shattered as the _rat tat tat tat tat_ of a enemy ship's laser cannons pounded along the hull. The Nintendian F-Zero Racers soared through the void of space, sputtering plasma onto the Rebel ship.

"Jump onto those turrets kid!" screamed Fox.

Mario woke from his daze of depression, and shook his head.

"What! Oh! Mama-mia!" he jumped up and dashed down the hall to the top turret.

The vessel shook violently, as a Zero made another round about. Mario strapped himself in and readied the gun.

"Here they come!" shouted Fox from the other gun.

The F-Zeros came back in V formation, preparing to eliminate the escapee. Then the plan was abruptly dismantled, as the Great Fox opened fire on it's followers. The enemy ship broke up and switched to a flurry attack. As they swooped in from all different angles, Mario jumped in triumph as he blew one to space dust.

"I got one. I got-a one!"

"Don't get cocky kid!"

The chase went on, as the Zero's darted to and fro from every direction.

"How did-a they follow us out here?" asked Mario curiously.

"It's called a tracking device, ya koopa brain!" growled Fox.

The pursuit was almost at an end. Only two enemy ships were still in chase, and everyone knew they were nervous. Peach, who had been driving, swerved right at one of the ships, causing it to break left, straight into Fox's target area.

BOOM!

The last fighter wasn't fooled as easily. It thought better to retreat, than to stick around and die. It hung in mid space for a moment, calculating the hyperspace jump.

KA-BOOM!

It took a moment to long, that the Great Fox drifted left and gave Mario a perfect shot opportunity. Knowing that the tracker was there, they still blasted off towards the Rebel base, located on Kokiri Forest (planet), a densely wooded jungle world of mysterious temples and ruins.

They landed an hour or so later. After an argument between Fox and Peach about a reward, Peach finally agreed she would reward him, and Fox was determined to leave as soon as he got it. The Great Fox hovered down through the dense forest.

The air was crisp, and everything was cast in a green light. Golden spheres floated around, and even a whole chain would be seen occasionally. The heroes entered the base, greeted by the fellow freedom fighters.

Hundreds, and hundreds, and hundreds of Waddle-Dees, Shyguys, and Toads walked around, keeping busy to their various jobs. A female dressed in yellow with long brown hair strode up to them.

"Princess Peach, your back! I can't believe you were rescued!" she said.

Peach smiled. "I'm glad to see you too. Daisy (who is playing the roll of Mon Mothma, who is the lady that talked about plans and occasionally had her hair kind of like Leia's and does not appear to much in the film) said, "Well, I'll bring you guys around, we have a situation involving the Death Koopa.

Daisy showed them around, mostly pointing things out to Mario and Fox. Peach followed patiently for awhile, then slipped away into the base to catch up on her Rebel operations.

She found out that the Death koopa was, at this moment, in orbit around an adjacent planet to Kokiri Forest, and in a few hours, would be in a direct firing path of the Rebel home world. She was shocked, and ran off to help sort out the growing panic.

Fox and Mario finally finished looking around, and went to a mandatory meeting for the Rebel personnel. They slipped in half way through, and listened to the mission. A man in a white coat was presenting the attack plans.

Dr. Mario pointed his pointer to the holo-projector.

"After our Arwings penetrate the Death Koopa's laser defenses, and get into the equatorial trench, they will have to navigate down this long passage, and fire a bomb into this exhaust port". The whole time he talked the map moved and zoomed to the subject. It finally rested on the port. "Is everything clear?"

A few questions were asked, but the pilots were out in no time. Fox headed for the Great Fox with Yoshi, preparing to board with his reward Daisy had given him and leaving the surface. Mario chased after him.

"Your not-a staying?" he asked Fox.

Fox gazed at him, "No I'm not, I've got a crime lord named Mother Brain to pay off with this".

"Well, I'm-a gonna help in that-a Death Koopa strike-a. And if your not helping to, I guess I'll be-a seeing ya". He stormed off. Fox watched him march away and sighed, then he hopped on his ship and got clearance to exit. The Great Fox roared away.

Meanwhile, Mario mounted himself into the Arwing given to him. The green light was given to go, and Mario waved at Peach, who was watching from afar. The squadrons of Arwings rose into the sunlight, then blasted off toward their destiny.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey, closing up on this story in this chapter I think, if you think I should go on and do the other movies, leave your opinion in a review, and if you have any ideas on who the heck the ice climbers would be, please let me know there also, now on to the final fight. . .

"This is Red Hat 5-a on standby!" called Mario, as each pilot reported in. The battalion was composed of Red Hat Squadron and Golden Star Squadron.

"Lock Arwings in attack position!" called Red Hat's leader. The Death Koopa slowly orbited towards them, while they moved up on it. In the black of space, the station still seemed to take up a huge space among the never-ending void.

"Look at the size of that thing!" cried a Waddle-Dee. "We'll never bring down something of that size!"

It seemed like a lost cause, but they knew they must protect Kokiri Planet and the Rebel Base, otherwise the Nintendians would dictate the galaxy forever. The fighters finally came to the massive battleship.

"Go GO GO!" the leader yelled. "Golden Star group prepare for your run, Red Hats come with me and take down those deflector towers!".

The two teams split. Mario swooped down with a toad pilot named Binks, and a skilled pilot named...Tingle. The three opened thrusters toward a lonely tower deflecting...something I don't know and probably won't ever know unless Lucas tells me, oh well...anyways, the Arwings fired a line of energy lasers, that soaked into the pinnacle of metal.

"HE HE HAH! We took that one out with a bit of fairy magic!" said Tingle, (the pathetic guy from Majora's Mask selling maps if your not a Zelda fan and don't know).

The tower collapsed on it self, and exploded into a million pieces.

"Good job Red Hat 5, that got'em!" said Red Hat Leader.

A red light flashed frantically on Mario's control panel, followed by a rapid beeping.

"Look out, we got ourselves a F-Zero squadron!"

Indeed, a enemy fighter squad was sweeping towards them over the Death Koopa's gentle curve. They dispersed into a frenzy, some headed for the trench, and others for the Red Hat's. Mario, Binks, and Tingle (who is playing Wedge Antilles, future leader of Red Hat Squadron) jumped into action. Suddenly, a F-Zero got onto Mario's tail, shooting dangerously close. Mario weaved around and tried all the evasive maneuvers he knew.

"I can't shake him!" he yelled desperately.

"I got him for ya Mario!" shouted Binks, who swooped in and blasted the enemy to dust.

"Thanks Binks! I owe you one!"

They were then told that Golden Star group had gotten one shot at it, but the bomb exploded on the surface. The first shot had failed, and most of the team had been destroyed. Soon the enemy squadron had eliminated all of Golden Star Group, with the help of a mysterious ace pilot.

"Red Hat Team, get ready for your run!"

Mario swerved left, and found the deep groove in the shell's hexagonal pattern. Tingle and Binks followed closely.

"We'll stay back and cover you Mario!" shouted Tingle into the com.

Mario flipped down his targeting computer. He watched the orange and yellow map zoom forward, and the down scaling target numbers.

The trench seemed never-ending. It stretched down below the gentle curve and out of sight. Slowly one by one, the other squad members followed him in.

"This is Red Hat 11, I've been hit...being fo...llowed down trench aaAAAHHH!" static poured into Mario's com. The enemy was gaining on him. He had to reach the end before that "ace" caught up to him.

Meanwhile, Vuigi navigated down the Death Koopa's trench along with two wing guards, destroying Rebel after Rebel. Countless Toads and Waddle-Dees perished into the void of space at his might.

He came up to the last three ships in the trench, sensing much power in them. A voice then came through the speakers.

"Pichu! Pi-chu chu Pi Pi! cHu Pichu!" came a squeaky voice.

Vuigi sighed and became annoyed, "Pichu, put on your damn translator! I can't understand your jibber!"

There was a muffled clunk and a couple cracks, and a anamotronic voice came, sounding very mechanical and emotionless.

"_Lord Vuigi_" it said, "_we have found the Rebels target, and they do pose a minor threat. A small exhaust port is at the end of that trench, that exposes the main reactor. Shall we evacuate the station_?"

Vuigi thought for a moment, watching the Rebels far ahead then said, "No, we won't show them we-a fear them, it will only give them confidence, get to your station at the main cannon, and fire as soon as we round-a the planet and have their base in our range".

"_Right away my lord_"

Vuigi closed in on the back two ships, that seemed focused on watching the forward pilot. He fired, totally obliterating the right one. The debris bounced along the other, damaging it beyond repair.

"We lost Binks Mario! I'm hit too, sorry but I can't stay with you!" Tingle pulled up out of the trench, narrowly avoiding some turret fire.

Mario looked around but couldn't see the ace.

"Where are you danget!"

Then the ace came from nowhere right behind Mario. He was accompanied by two other F-Zeros. Mario began to evade and swerve about, to avoid being targeted.

"The N-Force is-a strong with this one..." muttered Vuigi. He tried to target the Rebel, but the ship kept moving out of his Targeter. The Rebel was getting dangerously close to the exhaust port. But surely he wouldn't be able to aim it perfectly into the pipe, would he?

Mario kept glancing into his automated target computer. It was so confusing, but surely it would lead him right. Mario began to sweat. He couldn't avoid the ace for much longer.

A strong presence hit him, and surged through him like a cool wind. A voice came from within him..._Master Link._

_"Mario, use the N-force. Trust your instincts!"_

"Link! I can't!" Mario was confused. He couldn't turn off the computer, he would be flying blind!

"_Let go Mario, let go, use the N-force"_

A moment later another voice came, this time through the com.

"Mario, you've switched off your targeting computer; what's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm-a fine", he said. Mario took a deep breath and relaxed, letting the N-force flow through him. The ship stopped swerving.

Vuigi's Targeter locked on with an affirmative beep.

"Ah HaH, I have you now!" he shouted as his thumbs came down on the triggers.

_SWOOSH!_

"YYAAHHOOOO!" yelled Fox.

The Great Fox came down in the blinding gleam of the sun, rendering Vuigi dazed as he stared into the intense light. He could not avoid the shower of lasers from The Great Fox and was clipped in the right wing by the explosion of his wing guards. The sith lord was catapulted into space, and vanished.

"Your all clear kid! Let's blow this thing and go home!"

Yoshi did that sound he always does, meaning: _ya! go Mario!_

Mario looked back forward, and saw the end. The moment had come to destroy the Empire! He wrapped his Italian fingers around the triggers, and timed the shot using the N-Force. He sensed the moment and let the bomb go. It sailed down the port with precise aim, and headed for the reactor. Mario pulled up and followed the Great Fox away from the doomed ship.

The Death Koopa rounded the random planet and had the Rebel Base in sight. Pichu smiled, and using the translator... "_You may fire when ready_". The space pirate engineer pulled down the power directors, giving a low hum...

**KA-BOOOMM!**

The galaxy almost shook from the massive big bang reenactment that tore across the void of space. Mario's ship shook from the after blast, a blast that put a big smile on his face.

Several hours later...

DA, DA DA DA, DA DA DAA..DAA...DA DA DADA (you know the music that comes in for the big party). Rows of Toads, Waddle-Dees and Shyguys lined the ceremony hall. Elegant banners and confetti decorated the massive temple. At the front, Princess Peach held three golden medals. Dr. Mario was on her left, and Daisy on her right. Down the center isle, Mario, Yoshi and Fox walked down to the front to receive their awards.

Everyone was smiling and watching the three heroes. When they stepped up to the front, the soldiers turned simultaneously forward. Peach, dressed in all white, put the medal on each of their owner's necks. They smiled and Yoshi let out a strange growling sound. Everyone laughed strangely, then the audience broke out in cheer and applause. The Nintendians had been beat, and it was a glorious day for the people of the Rebel Alliance that would be remembered.

The End


End file.
